luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Espinoza
*Ex-Maggot *Sir Douche *Dan One *Luci-Dan *Douche-ifer *Detective Dildo |family = *Chloe Decker *Trixie Espinoza |occupation = LAPD Detective |affiliation = *Lucifer *Malcolm Graham *Goddess *Charlotte Richards *Ella Lopez |portrayed by = Kevin Alejandro |seasons = 1-4 |first appearance = |last appearance = "Who's da New King of Hell?" }} }} Daniel "Dan" Espinoza is a homicide detective in Los Angeles, working as a member of the LAPD. This leads him to interact with Lucifer Morningstar when Lucifer decides to help the LAPD solve cases. Dan dislikes Lucifer quite a bit, due to Lucifer calling him "Detective Douche" and his connection to Dan's ex-wife, Chloe Decker, and daughter, Trixie. In Season 4, Dan blames Lucifer for Charlotte's death, even when it was Pierce's fault. As a result, he becomes bitter and deluded. History Dan is the ex-husband of Chloe Decker. Together, they had a daughter named Trixie. He is currently an active member of the LAPD and is secretly known for being the responsible of the Pallmeto case, which troubled Chloe. Even though Dan dislikes Lucifer, he still stood against Malcolm when it came to killing Lucifer. This can help to conclude that Dan does not hate Lucifer as much as he expresses, thus their on-off relationship. Throughout the Series At the beginning of the series, Dan and Chloe are separated. They later rekindle their relationship and share a kiss in . However, things do not work out and they agree to divorce in . In , which takes place in an alternate universe created by God, Dan never met Chloe and thus never had Trixie with her. In this new world, he is a very corrupt cop who agrees to help Charlotte Richards steal money from Lucifer, who he hates. The two are successful and leave Los Angeles with the money together due to Charlotte being threatened by Maze, apparently now in a relationship with each other. Appearances Family Trivia * Dan's last name, Espinoza, was revealed in Wingman. ** The irony of the last name is that Espinoso means "thorny", and Kevin Alejandro stated in Dan's character preview that Dan is a thorn in Lucifer's side. * Nicholas Gonzalez was initially announced as the actor playing Dan on March 12, 2015 and was on the Pilot episode shown in the San Diego Comic Con.Kevin Alejandro replaced Nicholas as a regular in Dan's recasting on July 2015. Kevin Alejandro Joins Fox Series ‘Lucifer’ As Regular In Recasting However, he was recast by Kevin Alejandro in following episodes. * Despite their dislike of each other, Dan and Lucifer both love The Weaponizer and Body Bags film series. *Dan is the only known human able to resist the call of Azrael's blade. *It is implied by Lucifer that Dan masturbates frequently. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Dan Espinoza 2.jpg 102 Chloe Dan.png S1 promo - Dan Espinoza 2 - crop.jpg S1 promo - Dan Espinoza 3.jpg 106 Dan in pink.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 111 promo Dan party at Lux.jpg 111 promo Dan finds Lucifer shot.jpg 112 promo Dan Malcolm 1.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe Dan at Rose Davis crime scene.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Dan Espinoza.jpg 201 promo Dan Chloe.jpg 202 promo Lucifer Chloe Dan 1.jpg 204 promo 13 Dan Lucifer.jpg 204 promo 14 Dan Lucifer.jpg 206 promo 08 Chloe Dan.jpg 206 promo 10 Chloe Dan.jpg 207 promo 02 Dan Lucifer.jpg 207 promo 03 Dan.jpg 207 promo 06 Dan.jpg 209 promo 10 Dan Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 11 Dan.jpg 210 promo 10 Lucifer Dan Maze.jpg 211 promo 05 Dan.jpg 211 promo 07 Dan Lucifer.jpg 213 promo 03 Dan Chloe Trixie.jpg 213 promo 05 Dan Lucifer.jpg 214 promo 12 Chloe Dan.jpg 215 promo 07 Murray Chloe Dan.jpg 215 promo 08 Dan.jpg 217 promo 02 Dan.jpg 218 promo 12 Dan.jpg 218 Dan.jpg |-|Season 3= 3x02 8.jpg 3x02 9.jpg 3x02 16.jpg 3x02 17.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 3.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 4.jpg Lucifer 307 promo 8.jpg Lucifer-Ep306 10.jpg References pl:Dan Espinoza fr:Daniel Espinoza ru:Дэн Эспиноза de:Dan Espinoza Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Humans Category:Help needed